


The Perfect Boyfriend

by Embarassedbutkinky



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Be Careful What You Wish For, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Falling In Love, Forced Relationship, Loss of Virginity, Slavery, Teenagers, Wish Fulfillment, Wishes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2019-10-30 18:58:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 18,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17834297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Embarassedbutkinky/pseuds/Embarassedbutkinky
Summary: When Pilaf summons the Eternal Dragon, someone has to stop him from making a wish for world domination. So, Bulma wishes for the perfect boyfriend like she'd intended to all along. Her description of her perfect match happens to be that of a 17 year old Prince Vegeta, and the dragon delivers. Vegeta finds himself on Earth alone, forced to do the bidding of this strange Earthling teenager. Rating is for future chapters because I know myself well enough to know it's going to turn explicit.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all, this will be a more slowly updated fic as I am still working daily on Pillow Talk, just wanted to stretch my legs with a different plotline. Thanks!

Dark clouds whirled through the air as the eternal dragon rose. The hole through the castle wall, caused by Goku's Kamehameha, let them peek out to see the short Emperor and his minions, trembling in fear as the wish granter took shape. Bulma's mouth went dry; she hadn't expected it to be so  _ big _ . Suddenly her plan felt more foolish than it had before.

“Pu'ar, get out there and try to stop them!” Yamcha cried.

The cat nodded, transforming into a bat bravely and diving through the window.

“You too, Oolong!” Bulma said, shoving him.

“What? No way! The cat's got it she doesn't need me!”

“Have you forgotten that you have to do what I say?” She growled. “Get out there!

Oolong grumbled angrily but transformed, flapping out after Pu'ar, but Bulma could tell he'd be too late. The dragon was already here, already demanding a wish. Any second Emperor Pilaf would call out his wish for world domination and the dragon would hear him.

She wondered how the dragon could even hear the little man. He was so high in the sky that he was a great distance away from the malicious trio… in fact, about as far as he was from the castle, just parallel instead. The idea hit her and she immediately seized it, there was no time to think. Good thing she'd already had a wish in mind.

“Bulma?” Yamcha asked as she shoved her head and shoulders out of the hole.

“Did you learn how to fly?” Goku asked. “Can you teach me?”

She filled her lungs and screamed as loud as she could -- something she was  _ very  _ good at when the situation called for it. “I wish for the perfect boyfriend!”

Nothing happened for a long moment, and she thought her plan had failed. Then, slowly, the dragon turned his head to her.

“No!” Pilaf screamed. “The wish is mine! Look down here you great big lizard!”

Bulma's confidence withered under the intense gaze of the dragon. It opened it's powerful jaw and she thought he was going to eat her, but he simply spoke.

“DEFINE.”

Bulma blinked dully. “Huh?”

She heard Yamcha behind her. “Tell him what the perfect boyfriend is! Hurry!”

Oh. She hadn't expected that, she thought it'd just know. Good thing she'd put a lot of thought into what he'd be like before hand.

“The perfect boyfriend is a sexy prince charming who's all mine.”

The dragon nodded. “IT WILL BE--”

“Shut up, Dragon, I'm not done. Make sure he's got good hair and muscles. Oh! And he has to do everything I say. But don't pick some wimp, that's boring, get me a bad boy with a dark side.” She swooned.

The dragon was silent a moment, and Bulma thought maybe she'd gone to far. Finally it nodded. “I HAVE FOUND THE SUITABLE CANDIDATE.” It paused. “YOUR WISH IS GRANTED.”

\-------------------------

 

He preferred the training room to his own chambers. In his room he had time to think, and that had never benefited him. It was better to fight, better to let his body speak instead of the voices in the back of his mind. The well built robots he fought lasted longer than the poor sparring partners that occasionally joined him, but they too fell apart after a few hours.

Finally a knock at the door disturbed him. The intercom buzzed and he heard Raditz's voice over the static. “Your Highness, you've been requested.”

The Prince begrudgingly opened the door. “What?”

The wild-haired Saiyan inclined his head to him. “Frieza wants the three of us in his throne room. If it please you.”

Vegeta narrowed his eyes. When he was younger the royal honors Raditz and Nappa had continued to give him had appeared appropriate. He knew how a prince should be treated and demanded it, at least from the few remaining members of his race. As time went on, however, it became clearer that he was prince of nothing and the honorifics felt hollow and mocking.

Vegeta pushed past him, heading toward his chambers for a quick shower. Raditz eyes followed him. “Oh, and, congratulations Your Highness.”

Vegeta paused and glanced at him.

“The anniversary of your birth. Today, isn't it? Seventeen, the age of a man on Vegetasei. Truly you embody a legendary Saiyan in his prime.”

“Is there a point to your chatter?” Vegeta asked, wiping a bit of sweat from his brow.

“Allow me to provide you a gift of manhood, Prince.” Raditz was good at this, speaking subserviently with an insubordinate grin to betray him. “I'd gladly pay out of pocket to send a woman to your chambers tonight.”

Vegeta stared him down. It had been a long running joke up to this point that the Prince had not made use of any of the purchasable women who wandered Frieza's ship to keep up morale. They didn't dare speak it to his face, but he'd heard the snickering and whispers behind his back. They accused him of being broken, impotent, afraid, anything they could think of. There was a joke floating around the ship about his blade being inside a woman when he never would be, but he'd never caught the whole punchline. No one would say such a thing to him because they feared him, and that was all that mattered.

All that should matter.

“Keep your whores,” Vegeta spat.

He turned on his heel but he  _ felt  _ Raditz's grin. He'd love this bit of juicy gossip to spread, wouldn't he? He could hear him running off to whisper into some henchman's ear, ‘ _ did you hear I offered to give the grown prince a free lay and he ran scared back to his room? He'd kill a thousand women before he looked one in the eyes.’ _ His pride burned.

He spun back around to catch the tail end of Raditz's smile disappearing. “Yes, Your Highness?”

“On second thought, training can wait for the night. Send the woman.”

He left without another word, knowing without looking that the other Saiyan would be shocked and slightly annoyed that he had to shell out a decent chunk of his own money for the Prince's entertainment for the night. That's how he would think of it -- entertainment. There was nothing intimidating about it at all, certainly.

He made it to his room and stepped into the shower. He wasn't afraid. He was the Prince of All Saiyans, the best Vegetasei had to offer even prior to its destruction. He had more important things to worry about than his image on the ship, but if one night could put the whispers to rest so he could focus, then so be it.

He was fairly sure he wouldn't like it anyway. Such things didn't interest him, or at least… didn't interest his mind. His body was another story. He was a royal, not a eunuch, and he was willing to admit to himself he'd considered calling one of the women to his room before this. His pride stopped him more than anything else; he was above them all and to debase himself was to insult his house. He wished he was back in the training room. Things were clearer there.

He dressed in his blue Saiyan armor tonight, a bit of an insult as a meeting with Frieza called for him to wear the armor of the tyrant's army, but it was a small slight he'd gotten away with before. This was a special set he'd had made for audiences; the symbol for house Vegeta was etched into his right breastplate and a royal gold cape attached to the back. He reached up to make sure it was properly fastened when he caught sight of the gold bands on his wrists.

He raised the thick bands. They appeared to be solid gold with no seams, and as he tugged on them he found they had no hope of coming off his wrists as they were flush against his skin. What was this? A delusion? Had he been poisoned? Perhaps he'd trained too long and become dehydrated. He looked up into the mirror and saw the golden neckband that had grown around his neck.

The 'necklace’ had almost no weight to it, but it was as solid as the metal on his wrists. He grabbed at it but there was no way to get it past his chin. Darkness started to fill the room and lightning flashed around him.

When Raditz knocked on his door to bring him to Frieza, the prince was gone.

\----------------------

 

The darkness around him eased but did not recede. He found himself standing out in the open air under a sky full of clouds. He saw the beast immediately. It took a lot to give him pause, but the colossal size of the dragon floored him, killing the shocked protest on his lips.

“YOUR WISH IS GRANTED.” It boomed.

Wish? He hadn't made any wish. A small being came up to him, screaming.

“No no no!” The little blue pest hollered. “This is not my wish, Dragon. I want world domination, not some pretty-boy!”

“Excuse me?” Vegeta said, looking at the being like it was something he'd stepped in.

Seven orange balls turned to stone and went shooting off in different directions, and the dragon was gone.

“Seize them all! Mai, Shu, grab this failed wish and the intruders and throw them all into pit! We'll let the sun deal with them at dawn.”

Vegeta snorted and swung his foot, kicking the blue pest. The emperor sailed back far into the distance. His lackeys glanced at each other and decided to take off after him at a run, glancing back over their shoulders occasionally.

He smirked. Wherever he was and however he got here, at least it appeared to be a planet of weaklings. What the hell, he had some time to spare. He'd conquer this planet quickly and then figure out how to contact Frieza's ship to retrieve him.

“Hey, up here!” A voice screamed at him.

He turned to the castle behind him and saw a teenage girl leaning out of a wall, waving her hands above her head. A huge grin split her face.

“Oh my gods, it worked! You're here!”

He raised an uninterested eyebrow. She didn't look like she'd put up much of a fight, he had work to do. He turned from her and started to walk away.

“Hey! Butthead! I said your perfect girlfriend is up here. Come get me now!”

The bands and his wrists tightened and he felt himself lift into the air without intending to. He was flying to her? Why? He had no intention of following her requests.

He stopped only feet from her, frowning and pretending he had flown up here of his own volition. “What do you want, Banshee?”

She was looking him up and down in a way that made him shift uncomfortably. He was used to the look on the face of a being as he crashed into their life and began the conquest of their planet, and that wasn't it.

“My name is Bulma, Cutie, what's yours?”

He snorted at her.

Her smile grew into an angry pout. “I said tell me your name!”

The gold band around his neck tightened. “My name is Vegeta, Prince of All Saiyans,” he heard his own traitorous voice say without permission.

Her eyes went wide and she grinned again. “Wow. You make a wish on a dragon and he  _ delivers. _ An actual prince?”

“Bulma?” A muffled voice said from behind her. “We can't see what's going on out there! Is Pilaf gone? Did your wish work?”

The girl hopped back into the hole, revealing two people behind her. She put triumphant hands on her hips. “Yamcha, Goku, meet Vegeta. My boyfriend.”

The prince looked down at the magic shackles on his wrists that seemed to respond to this girl's commands. This could be very bad.

  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all,
> 
> Please forgive Bulma and Vegeta for acting a little immature in this fic, it's just, well, they're still immature. Bulma is still a bit of a brat and hasn't fully developed the independence we see her have in DBZ. Vegeta is, well, Vegeta, but with even less control of his emotions and hormones. Thank you for the kind comments and support, Pillow Talk will still get an update today.
> 
> Thanks,
> 
> Embarassedbutkinky

Yamcha blinked at her dully. “I'm sorry. Your what?”

“My boyfriend,” she repeated as Pu'ar and Oolong flapped back into the room. “That's what I wished for and it came true.”

Vegeta stared at her like she'd grown a second head. “What is this? Where am I? If I am being held prisoner here I will destroy this planet and all of you with it!”

Bulma sighed happily. “See? Isn't he dreamy?”

Yamcha snorted. “I thought you said you wanted muscles. Seems kinda scrawny to me.”

Vegeta's head tilted to the side and he smirked. He decided to show this weakling his power and scare off the girl in one move. Energy built up in his hand and he aimed it towards them. They scrambled away from the hole as he blasted the side of the castle, causing bricks and mortar to fall hundreds of feet to the ground below.

The weakling was on the floor looking at him like he was an angry god -- as he damn well should. The girl seemed… less afraid. In fact she was grinning, hands on her hips.

“Scrawny? Ha! Vegeta just broke us out of jail. I didn't see  _ you  _ managing that, Yamcha.”

Vegeta was torn between wanting to make fun of the weakling and pointing out that he had  _ not  _ been trying to help them. He settled for just flipping them all off and flying away.

“Vegeta, come back!” Bulma cried out.

Again, the golden shackles tugged him back around and he soon found himself standing on the stone floor next to them. He growled at her, grabbing at the restraints. “What sort of magic is this, Woman?”

She blinked at him. “What are you talking about?”

“These!” He snarled, holding up his wrists. “You've clearly ensnared me somehow. I will figure out how to escape these if I have to tear us both apart to do it.”

Realization dawned over her face, and then it slipped into rage. “Stupid dragon! He's supposed to love me!”

“You didn't say that, Bulma,” Yamcha laughed nervously. “You just said he had to do what you told him to.”

Vegeta was about to protest and threaten to kill her if the bindings were not removed when he felt the tug on his cape. He looked down to see a child looking up at him with wide eyes.

“What do you want?”

The boy pointed. “Hey, you have a tail! Just like me!”

He scoffed, about to explain to this child why no race in the universe had tails like a Saiyan. He took a moment to look him over… no, it couldn't be. He grabbed the boy's tail hauling him up for a better look.

The boy slumped, face turning green. “I don't feel so good.”

“Hey, Goku hates it when people grab his tail!” Bulma said, slapping at Vegeta's shoulder.

“This child is Saiyan,” he muttered, ignoring her. “How bizarre. We must have sent you here to conquer this world. Boy, what is your name?”

“I told you it's Goku, now put him down!” Bulma ordered.

He obeyed the command, unceremoniously dropping the boy to the floor. “I said what is your name, child?”

The boy rubbed his tail as he stood back up. “I'm G--”

“Your  _ real  _ name, your Saiyan name.”

Goku stared at him. “That's the only name I have. Grandpa Gohan gave it to me. I knew other people had tails, I told you Bulma.” He leaned in conspiratorially. “She doesn't have a tail and she's sad about it.”

“I don't  _ want  _ a tail you little--”

“Are these creatures your servants? Order the girl to release me at once! I'm your prince and I demand it.”

“Hey, I'm nobody's servant, Pal,” she spat. “From where I'm standing it looks like you're the one taking orders.”

He made a sound like a dying fish and balled up his fist. “How dare you--”

“You're not allowed to hurt me. In fact, you're not allowed to hurt anybody unless I say so. Got it?”

He fumed, clearly struggling against the bands that held him back.

“Uh, Bulma,” Oolong gulped, “this guy seems kind of dangerous. Maybe throw this fish back in the water and try again in a year?”

“No way. He's perfect! I'm an excellent judge of character.”

He glowered. “I will obliterate the ground on which you stand!”

“See? He wants to sweep me off my feet.”

“Um, you think maybe we should get out of here before that Emperor guy comes back?” Pu'ar asked nervously.

“Good idea,” Bulma nodded. “Let's get outside and I'll grab a helicopter from my capsule case. Vegeta, blow a hole in the other wall.”

He did with a glare.

She grinned and held out her arms. “Good. Now carry me.”

“What?” He snapped, but he was already gathering her into his arms. “What the hell is wrong with you?”

“I  _ finally  _ got my wish and I'm going to enjoy it!” She snapped. “Now get me outside!”

He snorted. “Gladly.” He tossed her through the opening in the wall out into the night.

She screamed on her way down, followed by a quick, “Vegeta, catch me!”

He rolled his eyes but obeyed the tug of the bands, flying down to catch her before she hit the ground.

“Just what did you think you were doing!” She snapped. “I'm your girlfriend, you're supposed to be nice to me.”

“I will  _ not  _ be your servant!” He snapped. “Now release me from these bonds and I may consider letting you live once I leave this place.”

“Bulma,” Oolong called down, “we're going to go the long way. We'll meet you down there.”

“Okay,” she called back. The faces of her friends disappeared and her angry expression turned wicked. “Alone at last.”

He gaped. “What?”

“Kiss me.”

The necklace tightened and his face fell against hers, catching her lips. He started to protest as she leaned into him, but the angry grunt turned into a soft sigh as his eyes drifted closed. He felt a deep blush run from his neck to his cheeks and up to his ears. He'd never kissed someone before. She was soft, and she tasted like a fruit he couldn't quite place. Their mouths moved together and he became vaguely aware that the necklace was no longer holding him in place as he'd already carried out the order, but he didn't pull away.

They finally broke apart and she giggled. “Okay, I'm not mad at the dragon anymore. I didn't even ask for a good kisser and he threw it in anyway.”

He stared at her wide eyes, still a deep crimson. “Vu-vul-vulgar wo-wo--”

Her eyes lit up. “Aw, are you stuttering? I knew you were a big softie.”

He glared, trying to pull his traitorous voice into his control. “Si-si-silence! How d-d--”

“It's okay, I won't tell anyone. Your secret’s safe with me, Cutie,” she winked. “You can put me down now.”

He set her on feet and immediately turned around and crossed his arms, ignoring her as obviously as he could.

“So where are you from?” She asked, pulling out a small case out if her pocket. “I know you said you were a prince but I've never heard of Saiyans before. Is it a big kingdom?”

“It is a race,” he spat. “One far more advanced than your pathetic planet seems to have produced.”

She spun to look at him. “My planet? You aren't from Earth?”

“Clearly I am not.”

“Wow. Cool. How many ‘Saiyans’ do you rule over?”

His blush stubbornly stuck to his face. “None of your business. Silly girl.”

“Hey, your stutter went away. So you only have it when you kiss pretty girls?”

He growled at her as the others appeared, keeping their distance from him. The capsule in her hand hit the ground and a small yellow helicopter took shape.

She smiled at him and waited, and then the smile faded into a pout. “Well?”

“Well what?”

“Are you going to open the door for me or not? Do Saiyans not have manners?”

“I'll get it for you, Bulma!” Yamcha said blushing deeply as he pulled the door open for her.

“Thanks,” she said, unimpressed. “Actually, Vegeta, you get in first. I want to sit on your lap. Can you fly it, Yamcha?”

The human nodded, looking a little disappointed. Vegeta smirked at his discomfort. Clearly the weak one liked the girl but was too meek to say anything to her. If he could have nothing else during his time as a prisoner here, at least he could get some pleasure from mentally torturing Yamcha.

\-----------------------

 

It was very late by the time they arrived at Capsule Corp. Vegeta was starting to visibly ignore the child; he couldn't stop staring at him and it was making him uncomfortable. The girl insisted on sitting in his lap the entire ride, chattering inanely about how big her home was to her friends while she texted her parents.

“I promise there's room for everyone,” she continued as Yamcha lowered the helicopter. “Mom and Dad won't mind. Hey Goku, you're welcome to stay, but I kinda thought you might want to train with that old man we met? The Turtle Hermit?”

Goku shifted in his seat. “Yeah, I'm gonna go find him… pretty soon. Hey Vegeta, could you tell me more about my tail tomorrow?”

The prince shrugged noncommittally.

“Yay! Maybe we can fight, too? You seem really strong.”

“You better have food, Woman,” Vegeta grumbled, ignoring him. “If I am a prisoner I expect to be a well fed one. At least until Frieza's men get here to destroy you all.”

“It's late, let's all get some sleep and have a huge breakfast in the morning,” she said, hopping out of the helicopter as they touched down. She grabbed his hand and pulled him along with her and he allowed it, knowing she'd just order him to if he didn't.

“Mom! Dad! I'm home!” Bulma yelled as she burst through the front door.

A thin blonde woman came in wearing a long blue robe. “Oh, Bulma! Glad to see you home! How was school?”

Bulma rolled her eyes. “I didn't go to school, Mom. I went hunting dragon balls. For months. Also it's three in the morning.”

“Aw, are these your classmates?”

“Just...fine, yeah. Can you get them all a room?”

“Oh, sure,” the woman smiled. “It's nice to see you socializing.”

“Mom, this is my boyfriend, Vegeta. He's coming to bed with me. Follow me, Vegeta. Goodnight.”

“Oh. Goodnight, Dear! Goodnight, Vegeta!”

Yamcha stared after them and looked at Bulma's mom. “You're not going to stop them?”

“Huh? Why?”

“Isn't she like… sixteen? You're just going to  _ let  _ her take some random guy to her room?”

The woman laughed. “Oh, my Bulma can take care of herself. Whatever she thinks is best.”

Oolong leaned over to Goku. “You know, Bulma's personality is starting to make a lot more sense.”

\---------------

 

Bulma kicked aside magazines and clothes to get to her large bed and flopped down on it, stretching out. “I don't really have any boy's clothes, but I bet you can borrow some of Dad's tomorrow so we can go into town and buy you some. Is there like another, softer layer under that armor? Because that would be hard to sleep in.”

“What are you intentions here, Earth Girl? To keep me as a pet? I'd rather die. Release me or kill me.”

“You're not my  _ pet _ , you're my boyfriend.”

“What does that  _ mean?”  _ He snarled. “You keep saying as though it explains everything! It does not.”

She sat up and placed a finger against his chest. “Look, I made a wish on a dragon to have the perfect man sent to me, and he sent you.”

“Perfect for  _ what _ ?”

She winked at him.

He gaped at her. “Are you telling me I've been brought to this planet because some silly Earth Girl wants a mate? Tough shit. I'm not interested.”

“I didn't ask,” she said with a huff. “The dragon says your perfect for me. Let's just talk it out in the morning.”

“You honestly expect me to share a bed with you like a mate?”

“Are  _ you _ honestly going to pass up the chance to spend a night with a pretty girl?”

“If I'm not allowed to leave the room I'll sleep here. Standing.”

“Don't be silly. Vegeta, take off your armor and lay down.”

He glared at her while he slid off the bulkiness of his armor, leaving him in the soft underclothes he wore between it and his skin. He flopped down on the bed and crossed his arms. “Is that enough? Or do you want me to be naked so you can continue assaulting me?”

“Assaulting you? What do you mean by that?”

“I have no free will and I'm lying in my undergarments in your bed. Just how much will you be forcing me into doing?”

She blushed. “I'm not… I'm not that kind of person. If you don't want to do anything we won't do anything. For now.”

He scoffed, rolling his eyes.

Her expression turned sour. “Hey, what's wrong with you, anyway? Let me tell you there's a lot of guys who'd kill to be in my room on my bed with me.”

“Then invite them and let me go.”

“Guess what, I don't even know  _ how. _ I got you from a dragon's wish, it's not like I cast a spell on you. I can't just ring him up and cancel.”

“Make another wish to free me.”

“It takes a year for the dragon balls to be usable again.”

“ A  _ year? _ I cannot be your slave for a year! Frieza's men will come to this planet to find me. I will be treated as a deserter!”

“Well, I don't know what to tell you. Your mine until the dragon undoes the wish.”

“You know nothing. It's pointless to speak to you. I'm going to sleep. Stay on your side and gods help you if you hog the covers.”

“There is  _ one  _ thing I want.”

“What?”

“Kiss me again.”

She leaned over him and he obeyed, hands roaming into her hair as their lips met. That deep blush returned and he felt it run all the way down his insubordinate body. It was most definitely  _ not  _ annoyed by this infuriating woman, and he felt himself responding to her embrace immediately. He'd have loved to blame that on the dragon's spell as well, but he'd been this sensitive for a few years now.

Would it really be so bad to take her up on her offer? He'd expected to find a woman in his bed tonight anyway, was this really so different? He could have her tonight and then figure out how to rid himself of her in the morning. Her tongue slipped into his mouth and he let out a small gasp of surprise, and then a low moan.

He could ask her to touch him, she probably would. He decided to go for it. They broke apart. “W-wi-will y-y--you--”

“Aw, there's that stutter again,” she giggled. She kissed him on the cheek. “Goodnight, Vegeta.”

He dropped the idea, shifting himself uncomfortably beneath the sheets. He doubted sleep would come easily.

  
  
  



	3. Chapter 3

Vegeta normally rose very early to be the first to eat and the first in the training room, but they hadn't made it to bed until very late. For a split second before he opened his eyes he forgot that he was not aboard Frieza's ship, but the softness of the mattress reminded him. He took a moment to formulate a plan; the girl couldn't order him if she couldn't find him. He'd run from the house before she woke and by the time she went looking for him he'd be off planet,  _ somehow _ .

He opened his eyes.

A few inches away from his face was hers, lying on the pillow with eyes wide open. “You snore.”

He balked, pulling his face back a bit. “I absolutely do not. Don't you have anything better to do than stare at me?”

She shrugged with a cheesy smile. “I was trapped anyway.”

“Trapped?”

She pulled the covers back to reveal his tail was wrapped tightly around her. He turned a deep red and pulled it away from her, curling it over his own waist.

“It responds to body heat. Nothing more.”

She snorted. “Whatever, Buddy.”

The way he saw it, the least she could do was feed him. He didn't hold back once the food was on the table, repeatedly asking for more biscuits and sausage again and again, even past his satiated point just to annoy her. The blonde woman, Bulma's mother, didn't seem to realize he was trying to piss her off, she'd just pile more food on his plate and sweetly trill something about 'growing boys’.

The Saiyan child with the Earthling name kept up with him. The humans watched them devour their breakfast with stunned silence. Finally the child was full, and he turned to look at Vegeta with wide eyes.

“Now?” the boy asked.

“Now what?” He snapped.

“Will you tell me about my tail  _ now _ ?”

“Oh. Fuck off. I'm not interested in playing teacher while I'm being held against my will.”

“Vegeta, answer him,” Bulma rolled her eyes.

“You're a Saiyan, a member of a proud warrior race from Planet Vegeta.”

Yamcha's eyes went wide. “He's an alien? You're an alien? Bulma, do you really want this kind of guy in your house?”

Bulma rolled her eyes. “Get with the program Yamcha. We had to know there was something off about him. The kid has a tail and he's stronger than an ox. He told me was from another planet last night.”

“Oh,” Yamcha muttered, drumming his fingers against the table. He shot a look at Pu'ar. He liked these guys but… there was nothing keeping him here. “Hey, uh, I suppose we better be getting back to the desert.”

Bulma shrugged. “You can if you want. You're not a prisoner here.”

“Yeah, just me,” Vegeta grumbled.

“Oh get over it,” Bulma rolled her eyes. “You guys don't have to leave if you don't want to. I have plenty of room here, and you're kind of cute.”

He blushed deeply. “I thought Vegeta was your boyfriend?”

“He is. Doesn't mean I can't keep my eyes open,” she winked. “Better be careful or he'll steal me away, Vegeta.”

“Gods yes,  _ take _ her. Boy, how long have you been on Earth?”

Goku blinked. “Um. I'm twelve years old, I think. Is that what you mean?”

Vegeta hummed in surprise. “You must have been born damn close to the destruction of the planet.”

Bulma's eyes went wide. “Wait, your planet was destroyed?”

Vegeta grunted in agreement.

She crossed her arms. “Bullshit! I thought I was getting a prince! It doesn't count if your whole kingdom is dust.”

He growled. “I am the Prince of All Saiyans! We do not need our own planet, we can have any world we like. Once I'm free perhaps I'll take Earth as punishment for my enslavement here.”

Oolong gulped, but Bulma laughed. “Oh, relax. He has to act all high and mighty because he's royalty. He's just a big pussycat.”

Vegeta was about to tell her off (and accidently teach Goku a new word) when he remembered something. “Twelve years old,” he muttered. “Earth. I know who you are, Child. You're Raditz's brother, Kakarot.”

They group gaped at him. “Goku has a brother?” Bulma asked.

“Yes,” Vegeta mumbled. “He is my subordinate. He's weak. If you're anything like him you'll never be much of a warrior.”

“Goku's pretty strong,” Oolong warned him.

“Will you fight me Vegeta?” Goku asked with big eyes.

“Perhaps. If you start acting like a proper Saiyan.”

He blinked. “How does a proper Saiyan act? Could you teach me?”

“Do I look like a nursemaid? No.”

Goku slumped and wandered away from the table, but he kept his eyes on Vegeta as he slid his powerpole off his back. He paused with it in his hand with an excited look in his eye, and then swung it hard at Vegeta's head.

The boy may as well have been moving through water his movements were so slow, at least to the well trained prince. He caught the pole easily and flipped it around, carrying the boy with it. Goku slammed into the table hard and Vegeta pinned him with one hand.

The others jumped back in surprise, but Vegeta was nonplussed. “Strength isn't as low as I thought, but you're technique is worse than amateurish.”

“Goku?” Bulma screeched. “Why did you attack him?”

“Saiyan instincts. He found a stronger Saiyan and tested him. It's the only correct action he's managed since I got here.”

“I lost!” Goku said, way too excited. “You're really strong! Can you train me?”

_ “No.  _ Training the young and inexperienced is for old men past their prime. It'd be insulting.”

The boy's face fell. “What if… what if I get really strong, like a real Saiyan? If I could fight better would you train me then?”

He shrugged noncommittally.

“Alright! I'm going to go to Master Roshi's island right now! I'll get really strong and come back later. Then we'll fight, right?”

“I'll have escaped by then.”

“He  _ will _ fight you when you get back, Goku,” Bulma promised. “I'll make him.”

“You should go by Kakarot, if you want to be a true Saiyan. That other name is ridiculous.”

The boy bit his lip. “Uh, okay. Goku can be my middle name, I guess.”

“I'm coming too,” Yamcha announced, standing suddenly. “The World Martial Arts Tournament is in only eight months. I'll train with this turtle guy you keep talking about, then I'll win the whole thing.”

Pu'ar cheered, landing on his shoulder. Now that he knew Bulma was still up for grabs, he couldn't think of a better way to win her. It wasn't like Vegeta was going to give him a lot of pushback, he didn't even want her.

The boy was bouncing in place. “I'm gonna take the Flying Nimbus. You want to ride him with me, Yamcha? He'll let you on as long as you have a pure heart.”

Yamcha blanched. “Uh… I think I'll take a boat. I'll catch up to you, Goku.”

“It's Kakarot now,” he said, shoving a  few pieces of meat in his mouth as he ran out the door.

“What about you, Oolong?” Bulma asked.

The pig burped. “Keep feeding me like this and I'm never leaving. I'm gonna go take a nap and wait for lunch.”

When they were alone Bulma sat her head on Vegeta's shoulder. “Good, it was a little crowded around here. Let's kick this year long date off with a bang shall we?”

He tried to look pissed off, but she cheerfully pointed out the crimson on his cheeks.

\--------------------------

 

Bulma had the feeling that if she just left Vegeta to his own devices he'd warm up to her. She was incorrect.

What passed next was the most boring week of her life. Left without her specific orders, Vegeta spent all his time training in her family's well furnished gym. He only saw her at meal times and at night, where he was still under orders to sleep next to her. He'd come in very late, wearing some of the clothes she'd bought him from town, and drop into bed wordlessly, quickly asleep. She knew he was avoiding talking to her, hoping she'd get tired of him and let him go because he bored her.

Bulma Briefs was not known for her ability to let things go. His refusal to even acknowledge her was more than frustrating… it hurt a bit. Bulma knew she was attractive, but he acted like she was a generic painting on the wall. Interesting to glance at once a day, but ultimately unimportant.

She hadn't kissed him again. She wanted _ him _ to kiss  _ her _ , not the other way around. He hadn't even tried. What was he, a monk? No way, not with the way he'd reacted to her. If only he'd take some damn initiative.

It was his tenth night at Capsule Corp when she decided enough was enough. He came into her bedroom late, expecting to see her asleep already. She wasn't. She was sitting on the bed with her arms crossed.

He paused, trying not to look intimidated but knowing this girl had total control of him. “What?”

_ “What?”  _ She mocked. “Get in the damn bed. We need to talk.”

He gulped once, edging towards her like a deer in the headlights. He plopped down next to her. “What's this about?”

“Are you kidding me? You've been my boyfriend for almost two weeks! Why won't you kiss me?”

“I did.”

“Yeah.  _ Twice _ . Because I told you to.”

“What part of 'slave’ are you not understanding? I did what you told me to. I have no interest in you.”

“Bullshit.”

“Delude yourself if you like.”

“Explain your tail. It's always wrapped around me in the morning.”

“Yes, and you drool. Both are things that happen unconsciously in sleep.”

“I don't buy it.”

He snorted, and turned to tell her off, but was startled by her jumping forward and wrapping her arms around his neck, kissing him hard. She hadn't ordered him, and he could push her off if he wanted. He didn't. He slowly leaned back, and then she was on top of him on the bed.

An annoying voice was whispering in the back of his head that this was a bad idea. He'd been doing so well at ignoring her, and this was a step in the wrong direction. But she was soft, and her lips tasted like vanilla. His body began to react again, and he didn't hide it this time.

Bulma gathered up her courage, then she slipped a hand between them and grasped him through his sweatpants. He gasped, breaking away from the kiss and shutting his eyes tightly. He shivered, but he didn't pull away from her. She sat next to him, then boldly tugged the waistband of his sweats down, exposing him.

He stared at her face. She certainly had his attention now.

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all😁
> 
> I've joined Twitter. You can find me at @EBKFICS.

Once she had her hand around him, her confidence wavered. The silence was thick, the world on pause as they stared at each other. Her mouth felt dry. “Do you… want me to stop?”

“No,” he answered immediately, but said nothing else.

Bulma nodded, running her her hand up and down his shaft experimentally. He grunted softly, eyes never leaving her face. She was unskilled, but he didn't require much. She set a slow rhythm, stroking the way she'd heard she was supposed to. His breathing got heavier and his eyes closed as he arched into her hand.

“That… feels good, Girl.”

She huffed, pausing and letting go completely.

His eyes snapped open. “What? Why did you stop?”

“I don't appreciate being called ‘girl’ and 'woman’ all the time. You can use my name like everyone else.”

“Bulma,” he agreed desperately.

“Bulma, what?” She asked, a sly smile on her young face.

His pride flared up and he considered just going to sleep to spite her, but he ached. “Please touch me, Bulma.”

“That's better,” she said, returning her soft touch.

His breathing got faster as she worked, a deep blush gracing both of their faces. She cautiously leaned down until her lips brushed against his. His hand caught the back of her head and he kissed her roughly. She was so lost in that kiss, the slow movement of fresh lust, new to them both, that when he pulled away she wasn't sure why.

He let out a low growl and his flesh pulsed in her hand. His release spilled out onto his shirt and her hand, and a heavy silence settled over them. Their eyes met again, and he twitched towards her, microscopically. His hands made plans his courage could not endure, and then the moment was broken. He didn't look angry; he didn't look  _ anything  _ to her, his expression was blank and unreadable.

He just stood, tucking himself back into his pants and walking to the door. “Am I… ordered to sleep here?”

“No,” she choked out.

Then he was gone. The only evidence he'd been there at all was the small mess on her fingers. Bulma laid down, feeling more alone than she ever had.

\---------------------

 

Maybe it wasn't the Earthlings’ fault they were so pathetic. Maybe it was the atmosphere of this goddamn planet that made people act like fools. He'd certainly made enough mistakes since he'd been here. He'd made several just now.

He stood stoically in the shower, wondering how he could make that kind of mistake. She just felt so...Ah! He punched the wall in front of him, denting it and cracking the tile. So much for being able to ignore her. Now he knew what it felt like to have her hands on him. One hit and he felt like a hopeless addict.

His face burned, but not from the searing water. He didn't know much about sex, but he knew he'd fucked it up. She'd only touched him for a minute and he'd finished in her hand. He hadn't even… they weren't even naked. If she hadn't known how inexperienced he was before, she knew it now. It was bad enough on the ship with everyone making fun of him behind his back, but she didn't seem like a ‘behind your back’ kind of person. She wasn't afraid of him, for some reason.

She could laugh right in his face if she wanted to. He couldn't let that happen.

\---------------------

 

Vegeta wasn't at the breakfast table that morning. She let it slide, because she was mostly embarrassed. By the time lunch rolled around and she still hadn't heard from him, she was getting angry. By dinner, she was ready to kill him.

She burst into the private gym, walking boldly up to him where he stood deadlifting. "We need to talk."

"We do not."

"Last night--"

"It was a momentary lapse in judgement. It won't happen again."

"What's your problem, huh?"

He tossed the bar down and stepped over it, striding toward her in a way that made her step back. " _ You _ are my problem! I don't know where you've attained this idea that I am yours to fuck around with! If it were not for these bands I would have killed you days ago!"

" _ This _ is the 'perfect boyfriend' that stupid dragon sent me?" She shot back. "An emotionally constipated jackass who wants nothing to do with me unless he's getting off?"

"Maybe I'm perfect for you because I'm the best you deserve you whining harpy! Do you think this spoiled brat act of yours is attractive or endearing? Believe me, it is not."

"Do  _ you _ think anyone is actually afraid of you? Have you looked in the mirror, Pal? You're five feet, five inches tall with baby fat in your cheeks.  _ If _ I include your stupid hair!"

" _ Fuck _ you're annoying. No wonder the only friend of yours who stayed was a pig who's more interested in your wealth than your company."

She huffed and opened her mouth like she was going to say something, but she didn't. He was surprised to see her eyes get wetter before she turned away.

"Please," he spat, stopping her in her tracks as she turned to leave. She didn't turn around. "Are you really so weak that words can undo you?"

She turned, and an unfamiliar pang of regret burned the back of his neck at the sight of her red face. "You're no Prince. You're an asshole, some kind of karmic punishment because I used the balls for personal gain. I can't take the cuffs off of you, but you're free. I give you permission to leave. Get the fuck out of my house."

He raised his eyebrows in surprise as she stalked out of the gym. She slammed the door behind her, and he was alone.

\-----------------------

 

He stood in front of the mirror in the guest room he'd occupied for a long time, touching his cheeks. Was there really still baby fat in his appearance? He wasn't sure if it fake, or just invisible to his eye. She may have said it just to annoy him. He'd certainly said a few things he hadn't necessarily meant.

She  _ was _ a brat. He wasn't sorry for that. Mentioning her friends may have been a low blow, or at least an area he had no authority to speak on. He had no friends. He had acquaintances, and he had enemies. And one very confusing girl.

Why was she even interested? He knew damn well he wasn't charming, and she'd said herself he wasn't attractive. Did she really believe in this magic nonsense so much that she would accept an alien sociopath as her perfect mate?

He could leave, now. She'd freed him, at least as much as he  _ could _ be freed. He took a pillowcase and shoved it into the lining of the jacket she'd bought him. He'd take a look around the house, see what was valuable, and steal what he needed to make money to live on until Frieza and his men arrived. If he saw the girl on the way out… maybe he could see his way to mentioning to her that she wasn't entirely hideous and unlikable. Her sharp tongue was entertaining, at least.

He grabbed a few silver candlesticks and a crystal ashtray from the lounge, and then made his way toward the kitchen to find food for the road. He stopped before opening the door when he heard voices.

"You don't think I'm a brat, do you?" He heard her voice ask. He felt another twinge of guilt.

"I think it's really for the best, Bulma," Yamcha's voice floated out. "You know nothing about the guy. Maybe this was all some great lesson by the Eternal Dragon."

Bulma's voice was uncharacteristically soft. "A lesson?"

"Yeah, you know. Like, appreciate what you have."

"What do I have?"

Vegeta could imagine the boy's arm snaking over her shoulders. "I mean, we'd already met when you asked for the perfect boyfriend. Maybe I was the perfect one, do he brought you somebody my complete opposite to open your eyes."

That was enough of that. Vegeta pushed open the door with both hands, making the other teens jump. "Hello, Weakling. Given up on training already?"

"No," Yamcha grimaced at him. "My friend called me because  _ some guy _ was an asshole to her."

"And I'm sure that was like laying out catnip. Luckily Bulma isn't as weak willed as the whores you must be used to, or she might have fallen for it."

Bulma snorted softly, but didn't meet his eyes. "What do you want, Vegeta?"

"Dinner. It's after eight."

"We ate. You were training. There's leftovers."

"Good," he said, walking nonchalantly to the fridge and plopping the heavy pillowcase on the counter.

"Going somewhere, Vegeta?" Yamcha asked with a smirk, nodding to the pillowcase. "The way Bulma tells it,p you're outta here."

"You were misinformed. I have work to do."

"Work?"

"Apparently you pathetic humans get together once every few years to show off your so called 'strength' in some kind of tournament? It'll be my pleasure to crush you all into the dust. I brought this pillowcase full of heavy objects because I thought there may be an intruder and I was going yo bludgeon you with it. I smelled mediocrity."

"Why don't you just  _ leave _ , Vegeta?" Yamcha snapped. "She doesn't want you here."

"I go where I please, Earthling. Bulma, am I ordered to go?"

"I...no," she shrugged.

"Then mind your own damn business,  _ Yamcha _ ."

"Yamcha, it's late," Bulma said. "Thank you for talking to me, but you'd better get back to Kame House."

"If you're sure," he said, eyes never leaving the Saiyan.

"Yeah. See you Friday?"

He nodded, grabbing a jacket from the back of the chair before he headed out, shooting her one last smile.

Vegeta frowned. "What is happening Friday?"

"Yamcha is taking me on a date," she said flatly.

He felt heat creep up from his chest. "What? You're willingly going on a date with the Weakling?"

She grimaced at him angrily. "Well, if I'm really so fucking annoying that no one can stand my company, I should be flattered he's even interested, right?"

"I did not say you were intolerable. Sometimes a good argument can be entertaining--"

"I don't want to hear it, Vegeta," she said as she passed by him. To his chagrin, she didn't sound angry. The fight in her voice had gone out, and he sincerely hoped it was temporary. The knowledge that it was his fault weighed in his throat and forced a sentence out that he hadn't intended to say.

"I'm sorry."

She paused at the door, not turning to face him. She nodded once, tersely, and went up to her room. When he went to check if he was sleeping in her bed that night, the door was locked. He replaced the ashtray and the candlesticks, and silently walked to his room.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I'm going to try to wrangle this one again. One way I can do that: shorter chapters. I feel like I have more control of a story when only a section comes out at a time. So it's a shorter update, but hopefully the first of many to come shortly.
> 
> Thanks all,
> 
> Embarassedbutkinky

The boy was getting better, but he still was no match for a nearly-adult, well trained Saiyan. Vegeta blocked his assaults with only mild effort, slowed down slightly by the loose sand beneath them.

"You're holding back, Kakarot," Vegeta said.

"No I'm not," he insisted. He was losing, but he was smiling. He just enjoyed battle. It was pissing the prince off.

"Pause," he ordered. The boy stopped, staring up at him obediently. "Admit that you're holding back your power. Now."

"He's doing great!" Bulma argued from her lawn chair next to Kame house. "Stop nitpicking him, Vegeta."

The prince grumbled, feeling the bands around his wrists reminding him to listen to her. "Stay out of it, Girl!"

"It's okay, Bulma, he's right," the boy admitted. He smiled nervously at Vegeta. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to lie."

"Why are you pulling your punches?"

"I never hit people as hard as I can. Master Roshi told me and Krillin we shouldn't hurt anyone unless they really deserve it. He made us promise."

Vegeta scoffed. "That's absurd. The only reason to hold back in a fight is to lull your enemy into false confidence."

"But what if I hurt someone?"

"You're a fucking Saiyan. We don't care. We are ruthless in battle."

"Oh. Okay, I'll stop pretending."

Vegeta waved him forward. He watched Bulma out of the corner of his eye as she leaned back, trying to soak up some sun. She was probably getting a tan for  _ him _ . Bulma had been going to dinner with Yamcha for a few months now, and she wasn't being subtle about it. Bulma didn't do 'subtle'. She was constantly introducing Yamcha as her  _ boyfriend _ in the loudest voice she could muster, and she hung on his arm like a trophy.

Not that Vegeta cared. He had no reason to care. Why did it matter who that annoying girl was mating with?

His lips stung again. Sometimes he replayed the few times her mouth had pressed against his, the way she smelled, the way she tasted, the feeling of her small hand wrapped around him…

The boy landed a solid punch to his face and his head snapped back.

"Whoops!" The boy said. "Sorry!"

"Don't apologize, Kakarot," Vegeta snapped. " _ Never _ apologize."

"Yes, Sir," Kakarot nodded, steeling his gaze to match Vegeta's. "Don't go easy, and never apologize. Because I'm a Saiyan."

"Damn right," Vegeta said, gesturing him forward to fight again. Why had he let himself be distracted? Right, the girl. How absurd. It didn't affect him who she took to bed. Had she taken him to bed yet? It was likely; she'd touched him after only a week and she'd been 'dating' the Weakling for two months. Not that he was counting.

Vegeta decided to stop thinking about her, and he did. He had control of his where his thoughts lingered, and she didn't deserve them. He focused in on his battle with Kakarot, slightly impressed with the progress the child had made in a short time. He'd have been able to ignore her completely if it wasn't for the damn Weakling suddenly showing up where he wasn't wanted.

"Yamcha!" She squealed happily, jumping up and running to throw her arms around his neck. Vegeta watched her subtly, catching the way her small bikini rode up when she lifted her arms. Damn vulgar woman...

Kakarot landed another good punch on him, and he cursed his wandering eyes silently. The boy winced; that one was hard enough to leave a bruise, even on the prince.

"Oh, I'm s--" Kakarot started, but then caught himself. "I mean, you deserved that because you let your guard down. So… pay attention, or I'll hurt you again."

"That's better," Vegeta nodded. "We might just repair the damage the humans have done to you. Let's stop to eat."

The boy nodded. "Launch! Can we have sandwiches?" He called, running inside.

Yamcha had flopped down into a lawn chair and pulled Bulma with him so that she was sitting on his lap. Vegeta stalked over, enjoying the annoyed look that passed over the other teen's face.

"Can we help you?" Yamcha asked, frowning.

"Woman, we need to talk about that room you proposed," he said, pretending Yamcha was not there.

"Room?" Yamcha asked.

"I had the idea to make a room that increases gravity so training in it would make you stronger than just regular exercise. But not now," Bulma said, waving Vegeta away. "I'm spending the day with Yamcha."

" _ Yes _ now. It's convenient for me."

"Buzz off, Vegeta," she said, waving her fingers at him and she curled a hand behind Yamcha's neck. He watched her hand, the curve around his skin, and pictured her touching other parts of Yamcha's body.

That was it. The final straw. The Weakling had to die. His hands tried to flinch up to strangle him then and there, but the cuffs held him back. She'd given the order that he couldn't hurt anyone, and whatever magic held him was working very hard to make him obey.

Anger burned out from somewhere in his chest, curling through his veins like acrid smoke as it found no physical outlet. He was no stranger to anger; it fueled him onwards in battle when nothing else remained. But now he felt as though he were a balloon rapidly overfilling. In a moment he'd burst and die, and wouldn't she be sorry then? Or maybe she'd just shrug it off and lead Yamcha back to her room…

He took the order as far as he could, shooting up into the air and flying away towards her home. She was the one who'd asked him to come to help train Kakarot, anyway. ASKED, not demanded. Yet he'd done it. Stupid, stupid, stupid. 

He landed at home-- no,  _ her _ home, he reminded himself. He would not get attached to this damn place. There was nothing here to stay for. He stomped past her mother who was trying to feed him again and down the hallway into his room, slamming the door behind him.

He roared, slamming his fists into the wall and shattering the plaster into bits. Why did it even matter to him what she did to the Weakling behind closed doors? Why did he hate him so much?

_ Because you're jealous. _

"Shut up!" He hollered to his own thought, tossing a picture frame so hard it stuck into the wall on the other side of the room. "Jealous of fucking  _ what _ ? I didn't want her in the first place!"

That wasn't  _ entirely _ true, the traitorous part of his mind argued.  _ You did want her body. _

That could be it. As much as he hated to admit it, he was a young man with a young man's body. When she'd touched him she'd awakened something he'd been trying to push down for years. Of course he was reacting oddly when she ran around in those tight, ridiculous outfits, showing him what he couldn't have now but might've had before. Hell, she was probably doing it on purpose to tease him.

_ You don't like her, _ he said to himself firmly.  _ You're just horny. _

And that was easily remedied. He could be an adult about this. She was a wanton woman anyway, she'd probably like it if he offered sex. He'd get her out of his system in one night, then take her up on the offer to leave. Plus he'd get the added bonus of sticking it to the Weakling by briefly taking her away. 

He lay back on his bed, setting his jaw. No use in holding back the inevitable. He'd do it tonight after she got home, assuming she didn't bring the Weakling into her room with her. She'd practically crawled all over him when he told her not to, so surely she'd take him up on the idea immediately. He sniffed. Hmm, maybe a shower was a good idea. A change of clothes wouldn't hurt either. He gulped and fought against the urges already growing. Damn untrained body. He'd get control of it again, one way or another.

  
  



	6. Chapter 6

He must have fallen asleep. The last thing he remembered he was planning his strategy, going over anything he'd ever said that she seemed to like to make a plan of what to say to her. Then the sound of a door slamming woke him up. Moonlight spilled into the window, and he realized hours must have passed.

He jumped out of bed, taking enough time for a quick shower and then heading to her room to listen for Yamcha's voice. It didn't take much effort; the Weakling was standing outside her door, knocking at it nervously. He frowned when he saw Vegeta, but tried to ignore him.

"Bulma, come on," he called sweetly. "Can't we talk?"

"Stupid, lying, no-good, cheating son of a _bitch_!' Bulma yelled through the door. Something heavy hit the door, making both the young men flinch.

"What did you do?" Vegeta asked accusingly.

"I didn't do anything!" Yamcha grumbled. "She completely misread the situation. We took Goku-- uh,  _ Kakarot _ to an amusement park, and there was this woman who wanted to get the dragon balls, but… the point is  _ she _ kissed  _ me _ ."

"Oh, and you were trying  _ so _ hard to resist," Bulma shot back. "Get out of my house."

Vegeta crossed his arms. He hadn't planned this, but it worked out for him. "You heard her. Get out."

"Stay out of this," Yamcha hissed at him. "She's my girlfriend, not yours." He knocked again. "Bulma, Sweetheart, why don't you open the door and we can talk about--"

"Go Wolf Fang Fist yourself, asshole!" She called.

"Wow, excellent job," Vegeta drolled.

"Shut up!" Yamcha snapped. "You don't know anything about it!"

"I know that any man who willingly takes a mate and then breaks their agreed exclusivity is a weak-willed degenerate."

"Damn straight!" Bulma yelled.

"Not that Saiyans often entered serious bonds, but once created they were sacred. On Vegetasei, you'd be flogged publicly."

Bulma opened the door. "The  _ Saiyan _ can come in, I like the way they think," she announced, pulling Vegeta inside the room. Vegeta shot a triumphant smirk at Yamcha's surprised expression as the door closed behind him.

Good, he was in the room… but now what? Bulma was fuming, pacing a path across the carpet as she tossed her papers around. She still wore the bikini she'd had on at Kame house, and he struggled to ignore the movement in the way she walked.

"Bulma,  _ please _ ," Yamcha said through the door. "You're being unreasonable."

"Get out of my house!" She ordered. "Now!'

Vegeta heard the other man sigh through the door, then heard angry footsteps retreating. The Siayan leaned against the wall with a satisfied grin, watching Bulma's tirade.

"And another thing, Yamcha--" she started to yell, but Vegeta held up his palm.

"The Weakling has left."

Bulma gaped at him. "He actually  _ left _ ? What an idiot!"

His smile faded. "You told him to. Repeatedly."

She huffed. "He's not supposed to actually leave. He's supposed to stay and convince me to talk to him."

Vegeta laughed, earning an angry glare from the young woman.

"What's so damn funny?"

"That's absurd, Woman. It makes no logical sense. If you want him to stay and apologize then order him to do so."

"No. That's too easy," she argued, arms crossed. "If he wants me back he can work for it."

Vegeta raised an eyebrow. "Oh."

"Oh what?" She snapped.

"This is a battle."

She snorted. "Why is everything about fighting with you and Goku?"

"Kakarot," he corrected offhandedly. "You are employing psychological warfare. You tell him one thing but want another. It's a trap so that he cannot possibly win."

"That's not what I'm doing," she said, sounding less certain as she sat down on the bed.

"It's not an insult, I like it. It's almost Saiyan. You just fight differently."

"Why did you even come in here?" She asked, sliding a hand over her face.

He stood up straighter. "Oh, yes. I had a proposal, and it should be even more convenient with the Weakling out of the picture--" he paused, surprised by the breathy sound he heard. " _ What _ are you doing?"

She tossed a pillow at him and it landed against his unblinking face, falling with a dull thud. "I'm crying. Do you have a fucking problem with that?"

He looked genuinely confused. "Are you injured?"

She gawked at him. "Have you been paying attention at  _ all _ ? My boyfriend fucking cheated on me."

"And you got rid of him. Problem solved. I don't understand, you  _ were just _ angry. Good gods, women on this planet flip through emotions so fast--"

"I was  _ angry _ because I was  _ upset _ ," she spat. "Are Saiyans really so black and white that you never lash out when you're hurt?"

"No one is strong enough to hurt me," he said automatically, thinking about the holes he'd put in his walls earlier.

She sobbed again, leaning against her knees. "What's wrong with me?"

"I don't think it's just you, I believe all humans are this pathetic."

Bulma stood up suddenly, pulling the top of her swimsuit off. Vegeta froze, eyes wide as he stared at her. He'd never seen a naked woman before, and she was damn close. He shifted, trying to hide the immediate reaction of his body.

"Am I hot?" She asked.

"Uh...w-what?" He asked, stutter returning as his eye never strayed from her. "Hot?"

"Am I sexy?" She asked, taking a step forward and making his heart leap into his throat. "Do you want me?"

What was the plan he'd made? It had disappeared from his mind as though it had never existed.  _ Fuck yes, _ his body informed him.  _ The answer is yes, just say it.  _ "Y-yes," he managed, unsure what to do about it.

"Then why doesn't  _ he _ want me?"

"Hmm?" he asked, dazedly. "Who?"

" _ Yamcha _ ," she said. "Obviously. Who have I been talking about?"

He tried to shake the cloud from his head. "Who cares?"

"What's  _ wrong _ with me?" She demanded, sitting back down. "I'm a half-naked, sexy, billionaire heiress. I'm not stupid, I'm not ugly, so why doesn't anyone  _ want _ me? What's so fucking wrong with my personality that I repel decent men? Am I that  _ bad _ ?"

He shifted uncomfortably. She wasn't looking up at him, and clearly didn't expect an answer. He pushed forward anyway.

"No. You are not that bad."

She snorted. "You already told me I was annoying."

"I said I was sorry."

"Not because you meant it. You were just--"

"I don't say things I don't mean, Woman. I have no reason to."

"Then why did you say all of that about me in the first place?"

He took a cautious step forward, moving to sit on the bed near her. "You are not annoying in general. Just to me."

She scoffed. "Gee. Thanks."

"Take it as a compliment. Not many beings have lived long enough or made enough of an impact on my life to annoy me. The only others have been Raditz, Frieza, and Nappa. I am not indifferent towards you."

"Are they your family?" She asked.

"No. They are not."

"Fine then," she said, dropping the subject.

"I still thought…" he started, carefully. "They should have found me by now. I am not hard to track down with my power level. For all I know Frieza had me chipped years ago. They haven't."

"Okay," she said. "What does that mean?"

"It means they aren't looking," he said firmly. "They didn't see a need to bother. My loss is inconsequential to them."

"Oh. I'm sorry."

"I'm one of the strongest members of Freiza's army," he defended quickly. "I'm not afraid of them. I'd fight them all in a heartbeat."

"I believe you," she nodded. "So you're wondering, 'why don't they want me back?'"

"Yes," he admitted. "They'd leave me a slave on an alien planet without a second thought, apparently."

"I thought you were their prince?" She asked.

He grimaced. "I  _ am _ . I am the Prince of All Saiyans, despite their mockery. They won't take that from me. I'd rather die."

She placed a hand on his arm and his heart jumped again, eyes quickly darting back to her exposed body.

She raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"Will you put some damn clothes on? I can't think with you like that."

She smiled subtly. "You like the way I look?"

"Does a seventeen year old male like the way a naked woman looks sitting a foot away from him? Yes."

She blushed as though she was just noticing her state of undress. Her hand traveled down his arm. He looked up and their eyes met for a heartbeat. Two. He pounced.

Her lips still tasted like vanilla beans, and something else he didn't have a name for. It crossed his mind that the sweet taste could be artificial, perhaps she put something cosmetic on her lips, but the taste behind it intrigued him more. He set a hand against her back, immediately annoyed at the lack of skin contact. He tugged his gloves off and tossed them aside, shocked at how warm her skin felt against his roughened hands.

Bulma was anything but discouraging. When his skin touched hers she pushed forward, crawling into his lap and meeting his kiss feverishly.

A sound Vegeta did not appreciate made it past his throat as he pulled her flush against him. Even in this haze he couldn't escape, he knew this was a mistake. Not because he didn't want it. He wanted it too much. He felt like a future drug addict picking up his second hit. Everything about her body in his hands felt correct, like this was bound to happen, meant to happen no matter which path he chose. There would be no 'getting this out of his system'. He'd want this again, and again, and again…

He gave up. It didn't matter. He was here anyway, seemed doomed to stay here regardless, so why fight? What was there to get back to?

"Vegeta," she breathed, breaking away for a moment. "Tell me what you want."

The bands on his wrists and necks buzzed slightly, reminding him that he had to tell her the truth, but they needn't have bothered. He'd already made up his mind.

"I want you," he admitted to both of them. "Please."

She kissed him this time, and something swelled pridefully in his chest. 

The door opened with a click as Yamcha's lockpicking equipment suddenly worked. They froze, turning to look at him as he took in the sight of Bulma half naked in Vegeta's lap.

"Bulma!" Yamcha finally choked out. "How could you?"

Vegeta was about to tell the Weakling to fuck off, but Bulma spoke first. "Yamcha… I'm so sorry. I can explain." She left Vegeta's lap, and took all of the warmth that was inside of him with her. "I was just angry."

Yamcha turned and walked out, shaking his head, and Bulma followed him.

She left him. Alone and hard and colder than he'd been before. 

He sat still for a minute, feeling his face sting as though she'd slapped him. Something inside of him grew, something he was not willing to feel, and it quickly morphed into anger. He stomped to his room, throwing things into the pillowcase he'd had packed once before. He heard her footsteps coming back, knew she was coming to find him. He was out of the window before she thought to check his room.

 


	7. Chapter 7

"I need to talk to you."

Vegeta ignored the old man, focusing on the pushups he was doing in the sand. It had been two months now since he left Bulma's house and went to the only other place on Earth with anyone he knew. He told himself that he'd leave Earth if he had the means, but he wasn't sure that was true.

It was okay here. The old man usually left him alone. Launch was a decent cook when she wasn't a gun toting lunatic, and when she was she was at least interesting. The bald child avoided him like the plague, and he was glad.

Bulma had been to see him now, twice, and he'd had Kakarot send her away. The boy was the only one who seemed excited by his presence on this dull rock. He was starting to consider taking the young Saiyan with him when he figured out how to get back to Frieza's ship.

"Hey!" Master Roshi said, poking the prince in the side with his staff. "I said I want to talk to you! You might recognize me, the man whose  _ house you're living in?" _

"It does not concern me who owns this house," Vegeta snapped. "I will stay here as long as I like. Be grateful that I don't just kill you."

"We both know Bulma made that impossible," Roshi said, pointing to the cuff on his neck.

"I'll just order Kakarot to do it for me," he shrugged. "He will listen."

Roshi frowned deeply. "That's what I need to speak to you about. It's one thing to barge into my home and demand a place to sleep, but you have to stop what you're doing to Goku. I've let it go on far too long."

"What are you blathering on about?" Vegeta snapped. "I have not done anything to Kakarot."

"You have," Roshi said, shaking his head. "But it might not be too late to fix it."

"The only thing I've done to Kakarot is teach him to be a proper Saiyan since none of you bothered."

"He's changed since you came here," Roshi insisted. "I met Goku before you arrived on Earth. He was a special boy; Gohan raised him well. The boy has the potential to be a master. He may very well surpass me one day, and you're teaching him the wrong--"

"Enough!" Vegeta shouted, standing to face him. "You know nothing about him, Old Man. He's a Saiyan.  _ Surpass _ you? Kakarot could have ended this world as an infant, and if it wasn't for the influence of this planet of weaklings he'd have done it by now."

Roshi said nothing for a long moment. A gentle breeze rolled across the beach as Vegeta panted with anger, wishing he could destroy the human but bound by his magical chains from doing so.

"You're a very angry young man," Roshi said finally. "It's a shame. I could have taken you as a student, if your heart wasn't so black."

Vegeta laughed openly at that. "A student? I would  _ destroy _ you in battle. Take part in the upcoming tournament and I will prove it."

"Martial arts is about more than brute strength. It also takes patience, and a deep knowledge of oneself."

The teen rolled his eyes. "Did you pick that up from the 'exercise' videos you're always watching? Leave the wisdom to the wise and keep your advice to yourself."

Roshi's staff moved fast, fast enough to throw Vegeta off guard, and he found the tip of it pressed under his chin. He staggered, surprised at the old man's speed. "If you think your anger comes from pride, you're wrong. Perhaps you want to feel nothing, because you believe that emotion is a weakness. The wall you're building is not completed, and this does not have to be the path you choose-- or the one you choose for Goku."

Vegeta pushed the staff away in disgust, grabbing his discarded shirt from the sand and stalking back towards the house. Master Roshi watched him go, regretfully, but stood outside for a while. Something was wrong, he could sense it, but he had no way to explain the hollowness that echoed among the reality he'd found himself in.

\----------------------

 

"Mr.Prince Vegeta Sir?" Kakarot asked behind him.

Vegeta tilted his head up and opened one eye. He'd been behind the house for a few hours, trying to get some rest but finding none. Sleep had been harder to come by, and accommodations in the cramped house were not helping matters.

"What?"

"Bulma is here to see you again. She brought a helicopter."

"Send her away," Vegeta said. "Tell her I have no desire to talk to her. If she wants to see me she can come to the World's Martial Arts Tournament to watch me destroy her pathetic excuse for a mate. And when you're done bring me another water. I will train with you until sunset."

"Yes, Sir!" Kakarot said excitedly, running back around the house.

Vegeta closed his eyes, settling back into the sand. He ignored the sound of Kakarot running back, trying to stop the angry young woman stomping towards him. Her shadow fell across his face, and he kept his eyes shut like he hadn't noticed.

"Vegeta, stand up!" She ordered. The golden bands pulled at him, forcing him to get up and stand obediently, but it didn't stop his mouth.

"What do you want, Harlot?"

She huffed. " _ Excuse _ me?"

"Was that word too difficult for you?"

"Shut up, Vegeta."

His jaw snapped closed, but he glared at her.

"Bulma!" Kakarot said. "I told you that Vegeta said you couldn't come back here!"

"Well, you were both wrong, because here I am," she said, waving her arms dramatically. 

"You have to leave," Kakarot insisted.

"No, Goku, I don't," she said firmly. "Now go inside, I need to talk to Vegeta alone."

"Bulma!" The boy said, getting angrier. "Stop calling me Goku! You have to leave the island or… or I'll hit you!"

Her eyes widened in surprise. "That's it. Vegeta, pick me up and carry me  _ safely _ to the mainland. We need to be alone."

"I'm coming too!" Kakarot said, grabbing Vegeta's leg as he strode over and scooped her up against his will.

"No. Vegeta, kick him off."

Vegeta pushed the child away with his foot and he huffed. "Fine I'll just follow you. Nimbus!"

There was a scuttling sound as the small yellow cloud approached the island. Vegeta lifted into the air, carrying Bulma with him. As she watched the island disappear from view, the last thing she saw was Kakarot trying to hop onto the nimbus cloud. Instead of landing on it and following them, he fell through it, hitting the sand below.

\--------------

 

They didn't say a word to each other as he flew her to shore. She glanced at him a few times, but he purposefully kept his eyes forward, seething with silent rage. They reached a beach and he sat her down gently, but then immediately took off, trying to leave her there. 

"Vegeta get back down here!" She ordered.

He growled as the bands tugged him back down to the sand. She walked up and placed a finger against his chest.

"Here's the deal, Buddy, you're going to listen to what I have to say whether you like it or not! So stand right there and pay attention."

He glowered but obeyed. She tangled her hands in her hair, pacing away from him and then back, looking increasingly annoyed as she worked herself up.

"You're a dick!" She announced.

He stared back, eyes going wide. He wanted to argue, but he couldn't. He had to listen.

"How  _ fucking _ dare you just leave me there? I thought…  _ fuck _ , I thought we were having a real conversation for  _ once _ . I walk away for one minute and you just up and fly away as soon as you get what you wanted. That was all it was, wasn't it? You just wanted to prove to Yamcha that you could take me if you wanted me, and then 'boom', bye Bulma. Well, congratu-fucking-lations, our relationship is ruined. You made your point. Then you ghost me for almost  _ three months.  _ At first I gave you some space, I thought maybe it was too much too soon, but no, my mistake. You're just an unfeeling insufferable  _ asshole  _ who gets off on making my life difficult. Ugh!" She finished with a grunt, sitting in the sand and slamming her fists down. "I can't believe I broke up with Yamcha for you."

He couldn't move, couldn't speak, but he wouldn't have anyway for the moment. She caught sight of him and crossed her arms. "Fine, I said my piece. Do what you want. Yell, scream, fly away, I don't care."

He still didn't move. After a long silence he sat, not far from her, still not looking up. "You chased after the Weakling."

She blinked. "Well, yeah. I was still technically dating him. When you're dating someone and they catch you making out with someone else you owe them an apology. Not that  _ he _ seems to know that."

"You did not… you're not back with him?"

She looked confused. "Duh. I made out with you half naked on my bed. That's not something you do when you want to keep dating your ex."

"I assumed… you weren't just getting even with him?"

She scoffed. "What, you think I would've crawled into the lap of any guy who happened to be in my room while I was mad with Yamcha?"

Vegeta shrugged.

"Damn," she shook her head. "You really must think badly of me. I'm not that kind of girl. Hell, if anything… it was the other way around."

He raised an eyebrow.

"I only fucking  _ dated _ Yamcha to make you jealous. He seems to really get under your skin for some reason."

Vegeta snorted. "Imagine that."

"I used him," she said, regret marring her face. "That was a bad idea. I apologized that night, when he'd listen to me for five minutes. He didn't want to come back to Kame House after that. He said he'd meet us at the tournament and went off somewhere to train with Pu'ar." She looked at him. "Does that make me a bad person?"

"You're just fighting your side of the battle," he said. "Nothing is off limits in war."

"I'm just tired," she said, shaking her head. "I'm tired of being at war. I'm tired of being angry all the time, and chasing things I don't really need or want. Ugh, why did I ever even bother with that damn dragon?"

"You regret my coming here?"

"You don't want to be here. I make people do things, then I get mad when they aren't excited to follow my plans. I think it's just… time to grow up. Do you know what that's like?"

He nodded. "Frieza's men still see me as a child."

"Haven't you killed people? Like, a  _ lot _ of people?" She winced. "You'd think that would make anyone take you seriously."

"They think I'm a child because I've never shown interest in…adult matters."

She pondered his wording. "Vegeta, are you a virgin?"

His face burned as he looked down. "I've been busy. There are few opportunities anyway," he lied.

"I'm a virgin too, doofus," she said, rolling her eyes. "Well, as long as you don't count what we've done together. I made out with Yamcha for a couple hours and he went for second base, but I shut him down."

"You didn't mate with the Weakling?"

She made a face. "Saiyans are so weird. Just call it sex. And no. I knew I was using him, I guess. It wouldn't have been right. I want my first time to be special. Like after a great date, or on Valentine's Day or on a beach--"

He cut her off, diving forward and kissing her hard. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and then he was lowering her into the sand, a hand sliding up her shirt.

"No more games?" She half-asked, half-demanded.

"No more," he agreed kissing down her neck.

The sound of a throat clearing made them freeze, turning to look out over the waves. Master Roshi was riding toward them on Turtle's back. Krillin and Kakarot stood at his feet, both looking somber and not speaking to each other.

"Are you  _ kidding _ me?" Bulma asked. "Can you guys just come back in like an hour?"

Master Roshi didn't even comment on the way her shirt had ridden up, and his lack of interest made them frown and pay attention. The old man strode over to them when they reached the beach.

"Bulma," he started, "I have an important question to ask you, and I need you to answer it honestly."

"Uh… okay?" She said.

"Krillin says he heard Goku threaten to strike you for not obeying him. Is that true?"

Bulma blinked. "Well, yeah, I guess. He didn't actually hit me, though."

"Mmm," Roshi nodded sadly. "Goku, I'm sorry. I'd like to ask you to please not return with us to Kame House."

Kakarot's eyes went wide. "What? Why, Master?"

"I'm not your master anymore," Roshi said, shaking his head. "The Turtle Hermit School does not tolerate bullies who use their strength for power, and I'm afraid that's the path you've chosen." Roshi looked at Vegeta. "Take your student and go somewhere else."

"That's not fair!" Kakarot snapped. He turned to look at Krillin. "Thanks a lot, Krillin! I thought we were friends!"

"We were…" Krillin mumbled sadly.

"Well, fine!" Kakarot said, stepping between Vegeta and Bulma. "We don't need you anyways. Vegeta is stronger than both of you put together, and he'll train me. Won't you, Vegeta?"

"Uh," Vegeta blinked. "I… suppose."

"See?" Kakarot said. "I'm gonna learn how to be a great Saiyan, and I'll show both of you! "

Master Roshi sighed, deeply. "Take care of yourself, Goku."

"My name is Kakarot," he reminded him with a scowl. "See you both at the tournament,  _ Krillin _ ."

Krillin clearly wanted to apologize, but Roshi just placed a hand on his shoulder and guided him back to Turtle's shell. Bulma took Vegeta's hand.

"Come on. Let's all go home."


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guy, there's some smutty times in this s, and then I'll have one chapter left. I'm notoriously bad at answering comments, just please know I read them all and I appreciate them so much!
> 
> Thanks,
> 
> Embarassedbutkinky

"We'll be great without them, right Vegeta?" Kakarot asked, washing down his dinner with a gulp of milk. "We don't need Krillin or Master Roshi."

Vegeta chewed absently on his food, not listening to the boy. Bulma's mother had insisted they sit down to eat when they returned, despite Bulma's brief attempt to sneak him away to her room. No more games, they'd agreed. She was going to take him back to her room, right? This was happening, for real this time, with no damn Weakling to stand between them.

Bulma shifted uncomfortably, taking another bite of her rice. "Vegeta?"

"Yes?"

"Are you pissed at me or something?"

"What? No. Why?"

"Because you're staring at her like this," Kakarot said, pulling his eyes open wide and pointing his face intensely at Bulma.

Vegeta cleared his throat. "I'm just… tired."

Bulma smirked, quickly slurping up the last of her soup. "Goku--"

"Kakarot," he grumbled. "Come on, Bulma, stop doing that."

"Fine. Kakarot, you can sleep on the third floor guest bedroom. Can you show it to him, Mom? I'm tired and we're going to bed," she announced, grabbing Vegeta's arm.

Vegeta nodded immediately, pushing the last of his food towards the other Saiyan who took it gladly. Panchy smiled warmly, waving to them. "Goodnight, Kids! Use a condom. Happy birthday, Dear!"

Bulma rolled her eyes, pulling Vegeta up the stairs behind her.

"What is a condom?" Vegeta asked.

"Don't worry, I've got them," Bulma sighed. "Mom keeps sneaking them into my underwear drawer."

Bulma lead him into her room, pulling the door shut behind him and wasting no time. She threw her arms around his neck, kissing him chastely on the lips. "Well?"

His enthusiasm and his competency were at very different levels. Something that was intended to be a sentence tumbled from his lips and he glanced at the bed. She laughed softly and he scowled, half-heartedly trying to pull away.

"Relax. I think it's cute that you get shy," she said, turning to look for pajamas in her dresser.

"Are we going to have sex?" He asked, remembering to phrase it the way she preferred.

She paused, not turning around. "I thought so. We don't  _ have _ to. If you don't--"

"I just want to know the intent behind it."

"Intent?" She asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

"The purpose," he nodded, fighting the blush creeping up his face as he struggled to keep his eyes on the carpet.

"Um...fun?"

"This is not a mating ceremony, then? It's just sex?"

She blinked at him. "What does that mean?"

He shot her a curious look. "How do humans vow?"

"Vow? Like, marriage?"

"Whatever you call it. The declaration of exclusivity with another for the time being. Sometimes they last as your mate indefinitely."

"Oh, so not like marriage. More like dating?"

"I don't know the human terminology."

She wandered back over and put her arms around him again, and he pulled her closer automatically. "That's what a boyfriend is, Dummy."

"And that's what you want?"

"It's what I wished for, isn't it?" she smirked.

His heart beat faster as their lips met again, more meaningfully this time. She pulled him gently towards the bed, and he crawled over her, letting his hands tighten around her. He pushed her shirt up, and this time there was nothing to stop him.

Her skin was soft in ways he'd never considered before. Bulma let him touch, sliding his hands up her sides and over her breasts as his breathing quickened. She reached down and cupped his hard shaft and he jumped. She let go, pulling her hand back and looking a little bashful.

"Uh, sorry," she said, looking away. "Too much?"

"No," he said, shaking his head. "I just…" he fought his instinct to keep the thought to himself, "it feels really good. I'm afraid I'll finish too quickly. Like last time."

Bulma looked back. Their faces were still inches away from each other, and her eyes darted down to his lips. "Oh. I didn't know that was too fast."

"You didn't?"

"I'm new to this too, remember?" She asked.

"Right. I just don't want it to be over so soon."

She nodded, and he went back to their careful touching and kissing. She tugged on his tight shirt and he peeled it off, tossing it away while she pulled off her skirt. He'd seen her in this little clothing before, but something about knowing what was coming made it much harder to control himself. He reached out without asking, tugging away the last bit of clothing from her body and leaving her naked.

Bulma squeaked slightly, stopping her hands from covering herself instinctively. He stared a long moment, then slid his hands down her thighs. "I, uh, I d-don't know what… what to do for you…" he admitted. "I want to make you feel… I want to make you feel good. How?"

She spread her legs slowly, exposing herself and sliding her fingers down. He watched closely as her fingers sought out the small bud. He learned, quickly, and in a minute he replaced her hand with his own.

Bulma moaned softly, and he gulped. "I like the sound you just made," he said.

She smiled. "Well, keep that up if you want more."

He smiled back, using his free hand to undo his pants and slide them off with his boxers and wrapping a hand around himself.

"I thought you wanted to wait?" She teased.

"I can't wait anymore. Are you close?"

"No," she admitted. "It feels great, it just takes a while."

"Can I make it better?"

A deep red flushed crossed her cheeks. "You could, uh… use your mouth?"

He tilted his head. "Use it to what?"

"You could do what you're doing with your fingers, but with your tongue," she suggested, not meeting his eyes.

He agreed immediately, dropping his fingers a bit lower. He tentatively pushed a finger inside of her, pausing when she gasped and bit her lip, and then pressing on. He laid out, lathing his tongue over her sensitive clit as he slowly brought her closer to her undoing. He pumped himself with his other hand, moaning softly at the taste he found and speeding up.

"Wow," Bulma gasped. "Vegeta, that's--" 

He growled low in his throat, burying his mouth against her and pushing a second finger inside . She let out a cry, a hand going down to grasp his hair. 

"Oh  _ fuck _ !" She whimpered. "Forget the damn condom, I'm on the pill anyway."

"What?" He asked groggily, looking up.

"Come on, let's just do it."

He paused, and she saw fear cross his face.

"What's wrong."

"It's not… I don't think I'll last very long.'

She laughed, guiding him up to kiss him as he settled over her. "That's okay, I'm not going to need much."

He guided himself to her entrance, watching her face carefully. "Are you ready?"

She nodded, and he slowly pushed forward. She winced, once, and he froze. "Does it hurt?"

"No," she said, trailing her fingers down his back with a feather touch. "It's just new. Keep going."

He pushed forward again until their hips met, and she saw a shiver run through his body. His fingers tightened in the sheets. "I can't… I can't…"

"Shh," she whispered. "Please."

He started to thrust into her shallowly, size making up for speed as he buried his face in her neck. "Bulma…"

Her legs wound around Vegeta's waist and her head went back as she cried out and froze. Something deep inside released and he felt her tighten around him, and that was the end for him. He groaned against her skin, bucking forward one final time and finally letting go.

They laid in bed together a long time afterwards as the night grew older, talking occasionally. Just before she fell asleep he muttered. "Did your mother say happy birthday?"

"Yeah," she mumbled. "I told you I wanted to pick a special day."

"Mmm. My birthday was the day I came to Earth."

"Really?" She asked sleepily. "Sorry, I didn't know. I'll remember next year."

Next year. His arms tightened around her. Sleep came easier than usual.

\-----------------

 

"There's a lot of people here," Kakarot said, eyes wide as he surveyed the accumulating crowd inside of the large building. Ten small fight rings stood among them, and a large bracket of names was being drawn on a chalkboard that stretched the length of the room. Only eight people would be fighting in the actual tournament.

"There are many ants in a pile of dirt," Vegeta snorted, arms crossed.

Kakarot nodded, adjusting the short white gloves he wasn't used to. He'd begged Bulma for an outfit similar to Vegeta's and she'd caved, having one tailored for him. "Do you think any of them are stronger than you?"

"I don't think any of them are stronger than  _ you _ , let alone me. The final match will be between the two of us. Second place in a tournament at your age isn't bad."

"So I beat everyone else, then we fight. Should I start off easy?"

"Only if your plan is to make them underestimate you, but your size should take care of that on its own. A Saiyan does not show mercy in battle."

"Right. No mercy."

Bulma was not allowed to stay with them while they competed in the preliminaries, which had left him in a sour mood. Half of the reason he'd agreed to participate in this waste of time had been to defeat Yamcha in front of her. It meant less now that she had chosen him instead, but the idea of so completely outclassing her previous mate was still attractive enough to make him show up. Hopefully the Weakling would make it to the final round as well so she could witness his victory.

"Uh, hi Goku," a small voice said.

The two of them turned, catching sight of Master Roshi and his remaining student standing to the side of one of the rings. Krillin waved gently to them, looking nervous. 

Kakarot looked surprised at first, then his face settled into a scowl that matched Vegeta's well. "You shouldn't have bothered to show up, Krillin. You can't win."

Krillin shrugged. "I don't have to win, Goku, I just want to try."

"Don't forget why you wanted to compete in the first place, Goku," Master Roshi said, watching him through his sunglasses.

"That was before I knew you guys couldn't beat me," he said. "Right, Vegeta?"

"That's right," Vegeta nodded. "They're just humans."

"Yeah, and we're Saiyans," Goku said, remembering to wrap his tail tightly around his middle. "I won't go easy on you, Krillin."

The other boy nodded. "Okay. I just wanted to wish you luck."

Kakarot snorted, crossing his arms and turning away from Krillin. Roshi lead him away, shooting one last, disapproving look at Vegeta. The older Saiyan watched him go, making a mental note to make sure Kakarot got to fight Krillin, in or out of the ring. It was time for the child to understand the concept of pride.

Kakarot tugged on Vegeta's arm, pointing up to the chalkboard. "Vegeta, that's your number! You're in the first round."

Vegeta checked the board, and then looked over to see who else was standing in the ring waiting for him. He grimaced. So much for Bulma witnesses his victory. An irate Yamcha stood there, glaring, waiting for him.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end! I'm not gonna lie, this chapter gets dark. Just remember, I don't end fanfiction sad. Something always comes through, there's a plan, trust me. Thank you all for the comments and kudos,
> 
> Embarassedbutkinky

Yamcha lived.

Bulma had requested that, specifically. He left the ring alive, with only a few broken bones and his shattered pride. Kakarot cheered for Vegeta, watching from the sidelines attentively.

The preliminaries were not hard for them, of course. Kakarot was clearly taking his advice; he held nothing back. He broke three legs and a few ribs of the unfortunate human men pitted against him, and Vegeta watched in silence. He'd made it clear that defeating these weaker beings was not an accomplishment the boy should be proud of. This was just an exercise in proving Siayan superiority.

Unsurprisingly, they were in the top eight. The contestants were announced twenty minutes before the first match was set to start, and they were waiting behind the main stage when Bulma found them.

She kissed his cheek and he pretended to be annoyed. "Thank you for not killing Yamcha. I saw him in the medical tent."

"For the record, he would not have shattered his hand if he hadn't thrown that punch. His leg was my fault."

"And you made it too, Kakarot," Bulma said, giving him a thumbs up. 

Kakarot nodded, but he didn't look happy. "Krillin made it too."

"You should be happy about that," Vegeta informed him. "You get to fight your rival in front of an audience. Savor it, and win at any cost."

The boy nodded solemnly. "I will."

"You and Krillin are first, right?" Bulma asked.

"Yes," Kakarot said. "And I'll get to fight Vegeta in the end."

"I can't watch back here can I?"

"I believe they want only finalists," Vegeta said. "But if you would rather just stay here you may. The judge fears me."

"That's okay," she sighed, squeezing his hand once. "I'll be in the crowd."

The announcer took the stage, and it was time for Krillin and Goku to fight. She waved to them one last time, and then she was gone.

\---------

 

"Goku?" Krillin said.

The crowd was silent as a graveyard as the two boys sized each other up.

"What?" Kakarot spat.

"Maybe we should talk before we fight?" Krillin suggested. The boy was wearing a small orange gi, a stark contrast to the dark clothes Kakarot was in. "I wanted to apologize. I really didn't mean to get you in trouble--"

"Yes you did," Kakarot snapped angrily. "Why else would you have told Master Roshi that I threatened Bulma?" He surged forward, swinging at Krillin's face.

Vegeta stood on the sidelines behind them, watching Kakarot's form. If he wanted to win future battle, he'd need to work on his clumsy footwork. He made a note to tell him that. At least he had the passion right, finally. 

Krillin barely avoided the powerful punch, managing to dive to the side. "You, uh… you got faster, Goku. You sound different."

"That's because I'm being trained properly. This is what a Saiyan should  _ sound _ like. This is how we fight." He went on the offensive again, managing to clip Krillin in the side as he moved back. "Are you actually going to fight me or are you going to just keep running--"

Krillin didn't retreat the way he'd telegraphed. He spun in place, and his foot landed in Kakarot's face. The Siayan fell to the ground, hard, and the crowd gasped.

Krillin looked more shocked than victorious. "I didn't think that would actually work. I thought you'd dodge me."

Kakarot got to his feet, bracing against the tiled concrete and glaring daggers at Krillin. He wiped some blood from his face and flicked it to the ground, balling his fists up. "You're gonna be sorry for that."

"I'm sorry, Goku," Krillin said in a small voice, looking down. "Master Roshi told me to use that if I got nervous."

"My  _ name _ ," he snarled, "is Kakarot!" He pulled his hands down and to his side. " _ Ka _ !"

"Goku, don't!" Master Roshi's voice barked as he stepped to the front of the crowd. "That is not what that move is for!"

" _ Me _ !" Kakarot continued.

"Krillin, forfeit now!" Roshi commanded.

Krillin threw his hands in the air. "Okay! I give up!"

" _ Ha! _ " Blue energy started to collect between his palm, and rapidly grew.

"I said I give up Goku, come on!" Krillin said, backing away.

Vegeta saw it happen in slow motion, but it was like he was in quicksand. Bulma stepped forward, as bold and unafraid as she ever had been. Maybe she thought she he would listen to her over Master Roshi, or maybe she didn't see the trajectory that the wave would take. Vegeta yelled for her to move, but the crowd was too loud. He tried to run to her, but he wasn't fast enough. He lifted off of the ground to fly to her instead, but by then the whole moment would be over, and he would be too late.

" _ Me _ !" Kakarot yelled, young face drawn into a vengeful scowl.

"Goku!" Bulma yelled, too close. Too close. "Stop it now! There's too many people here, you're going to hurt someone!"

 

_ "HA!"  _ He screamed. A powerful beam of energy flew from his palm as he pushed it forward. Krillin was fast enough to move; he dove to the side, and hit the ground hard.

The crowd behind Krillin was not as lucky. There were screams, the sound of cracking rock as dozens of spectators were thrown backwards. Master Roshi took the brunt of it, catching more in his hands than most people could survive, but more than one person was hit hard enough to not get up again.

Vegeta couldn't see Bulma.

The crowd was running, trampling, trying to get out of the arena before the powerful child fired again. He saw Launch, briefly, grabbing Krillin's shaking hand as they joined the stampede. Vegeta flew above them in the opposite direction, calling her name, but she did not answer.

He caught sight of her with an unfamiliar ringing in his ears, red on blue. Bulma lay against the ground, not moving. She looked calm, as peaceful as she had laying against his side in her bedroom that morning. He landed on his knees, ear against her chest and hands grabbing madly at her arms.

"Bulma?" He asked in a voice he did not recognize. "Bulma! Wake up!"

She didn't move. His face was hot and wet, but he honestly didn't know if it was from tears, sweat or blood.

Chaos reigned as people fought to get away through the small archways, climbing over each other. Vegeta heard only one set of footsteps coming toward him, and he looked up to see Kakarot approaching him.

The boy's face was calm too, smooth, unworried. He walked up to Vegeta's crumpled form like he was going to ask about dinner or the weather; no regret, no remorse.

"Was Bulma in the way?" He asked. "She should have moved."

" _ Fuck _ !" He poured his frustration and shock and anger into the word. "What did you do?" Vegeta asked, voice thick and he cradled her limp body. "What did you do!"

Kakarot smiled, looking proud. "I fought without mercy, like a Siayan. It was tough at first, but I got through it, just like you taught me."

"Bulma!" Vegeta yelled again. He ran his thumb over her bottom lip, begging her to be okay, to change what had happened.

"What's wrong Vegeta?" Kakarot asked, emotionlessly. He knelt down to look at Bulma. "She's just a human."

_ Just human just human just human.  _ The words bounced around like breaking glass, words he'd said before that now sounded monstrous. "She's not just a human," he spat. "I love her. Fuck, I love her."

The world went dark around them. Bulma disappeared from his hands, and he gripped only air. Kakarot stood, the only thing left he could see in a void of only blackness.

Vegeta stood, looking for Bulma and wiping his face. "What is this? Where are we!"

"This is just the beginning, Vegeta," Kakarot said to him. "You have no idea what I'm going to be capable of."

"What?"

Before his eyes, Kakarot grew. He saw him aging, shooting up several feet and growing into a man. His muscles bulged, his face sharpened, and he was soon taller than Vegeta, looking down at him with cold, empty eyes.

"What the fuck is happening?" Vegeta asked, backing away.

"I'm going to get stronger," Kakarot continued, "in ways you've never even dreamed of. I'll surpass you again and again. It's unavoidable. One day I'll hold the universe in the palm of my hand, and I'll remember what you taught me. No mercy."

Kakarot disappeared, and Vegeta was alone.

Bright light spilled in around him, suddenly, and he felt unnatural wind swirl around him. He had to close his eyes, holding a hand up to guard his face. The eternal dragon formed around him as thunder crackled directly overhead.

In moments the dragon was there, staring down at him. "CHOOSE."

"What?" Vegeta asked, peering up at him.

The dragon inched closer. "MOMENTS AGO, A WISH WAS MADE."

"A wish? Who made a wish?"

"A HUMAN GIRL MADE A WISH FOR THE PERFECT BOYFRIEND."

"You mean Bulma?" He asked. "She made that wish months ago."

"NO. IT HAS BEEN SECONDS. YOU WERE A CLOSE CANDIDATE, BUT NOT PERFECT. ADJUSTMENTS HAD TO BE MADE."

"Adjustments?"

"SHE WISHED FOR A PRINCE CHARMING WHO WAS HERS. I CANNOT AFFECT FREE WILL, SO I FIXED YOU. EVERY MOMENT YOU HAVE EXPERIENCED SINCE THEN HAS NOT BEEN REAL. I CREATED AND DESTROYED A SECOND TIMELINE FOR YOU TO EXPERIENCE. THE TIMELINE WAS SUCCESSFUL. YOU HAVE BECOME PERFECT."

Vegeta touched his neck to find the golden band was gone, dissolved to nothing. His wrists were free as well, and he realized he was wearing the armor he came to Earth in. "It… it wasn't real? Any of it?  _ She _ wasn't real?"

"IT WAS REAL ENOUGH," the dragon said. "IF THE SAME CHOICES WERE MADE THE SAME OUTCOME WOULD BE REACHED."

Vegeta stared at his freed wrists. "How… how  _ fucking dare you _ ! All of that? All of it was for  _ nothing _ ?"

"DO YOU LOVE THE HUMAN GIRL? SHE IS ALIVE, IN THE ORIGINAL TIMELINE."

He looked up at him, eyes wide. "Bulma is alive? I can stop this?"

"I WILL GIVE YOU TO HER, FULFILLING HER WISH. SHE WILL HAVE A PERFECT BOYFRIEND WHO LOVES HER. YOU HAVE THE OPTION TO DECLINE. IF YOU DECLINE, I WILL MOVE ON TO THE NEXT CANDIDATE AND RETURN YOU TO THE SHIP I PLUCKED YOU FROM. CHOOSE."

Vegeta stared at the hands that had been stained with her blood moments before. What kind of choice did he have? Return to Frieza's ship?  _ Why?  _ There was nothing there for him. She was the only thing he wanted. But he didn't want someone  _ like _ her. He wanted  _ his _ Bulma, the one he'd held, the one that infuriated him into wanting her.

"I have a request."

The dragon was silent a moment. "I  WILL CONSIDER IT."

"I want my Bulma. The one I had. I want her to remember what I remember."

"SHE IS THE SAME BEING."

"You fucking heard me, you damn lizard!" Vegeta snapped. "Make her remember me, and I'll agree. I'll complete the wish."

Silence again. Finally, the dragon shifted. "VERY WELL. IT WILL BE DONE…'

The dragon disappeared, and the darkness around him began to fade.

\--------------------

 

“YOUR WISH IS GRANTED.” The dragon boomed.

Vegeta blinked, looking around. He was outside, and it was dark. He spun around to find the ruined wall of the castle where he knew she'd be standing. Sure enough, there was Bulma. She was staring at him, eyes wide and mouth open. 

“No no no!” Emperor Pilaf yelled. “This is not my wish, Dragon. I want world domination, not some pretty-boy!”

Vegeta ignored the little man, smiling slowly at her. It wasn't too late to change it, all of it.

The dragon balls turned to Stone and went shooting off the in different directions, and the dragon was gone. Pilaf shook his fists, moving to stand in front of Vegeta.

“Seize them all! Mai, Shu, grab this failed wish and the intruders and throw them all into pit! We'll let the sun deal with them at dawn.”

He reached down and grabbed the emperor, lifting him up. "I'm. Busy. Fuck off."

Pilaf blinked, nodding hastily. Vegeta dropped him and the emperor grabbed his cohorts, disappearing quickly into the distance.

"Vegeta!" She yelled, leaning out of the hole in the wall and waving at him.

He grinned, flying toward her immediately. Her friends were looking between them, confused.

"Uh, Bulma?" Yamcha asked. "Do you know this guy?"

"Everyone stand back," he ordered.

They scrambled back from the hole and Vegeta blew out the wall with a pulse of energy, leaving enough room for him to jump inside. Bulma was in his arms immediately, burying her face in his chest.

"I thought I was…" she sobbed.

"It's okay," he assured her. "It didn't happen. It doesn't have to happen."

"Bulma?" Goku asked, tugging on her pants.

She jumped, shying away from the boy. Vegeta wrapped his arm around her waist, looking at the boy warily. Goku tilted his head.

"Are you okay? Who's this guy?"

Bulma took a deep breath, reminding herself that this Goku had not done anything dangerous. "Guys, this is Vegeta. My boyfriend."

" _ What _ ?" Oolong squawked. 

"Bulma, you  _ just _ met him!" Yamcha said. "Don't you think that's a little crazy?"

"It's hard to explain," she said. "I'll try later. Let's just get out of here."

"But shouldn't we go after the guys that trapped us?' Goku asked, pointing to where Pilaf and his gang were running away. "I mean they-- hey!" He said suddenly. "Vegeta, you have a tail just like me!"

Vegeta cleared his throat, looking at the boy cautiously. He knelt down to his level, staring him in the eye. "Yes, I do. Because we are both Saiyans. Listen to me… Goku. We are not going to go after the ones who imprisoned you. We're going to let them go. We're going to show...mercy."

"Oh. Okay," Goku smiled.

Bulma took Vegeta's hand. "Is this real?"

He stood, kissing her once, softly. "Yes."

She smiled, setting her forehead against his. "Then happy birthday. Make a wish."

 


End file.
